The present invention relates to a convertible rocking cradle Which can be automatically hocked back and forth and can be converted into ah ambulant cradle if wanted.
The most common conventional rocking cradle can be used for only one single purpose, and is operated by manual force at a fixed place without moving around. Such cradle is rocked by hand so that a baby sitter or a mother must stick to the cradle all the time.
Another type of rockable cradle has been developed, as shown in FIG. 1, this kind of cradle is electrically operated. It has A cradle 10 hung between two triangular brackets 20 and is powered by a motor 30 in cooperation with a cam, permitting the cradle to reciprocally swing the cradle 10. This kind of rocking cradle must be powered by a high voltage and high current motor which is easily set on fire as a result of overheat in one aspect and the brackets are fixed in place so that the cradle is not movable.